Today, fabrication of integrated circuit devices usually includes the formation of metal bond pads at the surface of the device. There are sometimes problems with adhesion of the metal bond pads to the underlying dielectric surfaces. It may be useful to improve the adhesion of metal bond pads to such surfaces.